Washable Marker Stains
by 96QuiteBitterBeings
Summary: Hundereds of markers to choose from, but she chose the permanent. Because permanent was never going to wash away; because permanent would forever stain on her heart. Then why didn't the washable marker come off? Kiley, eventually Shiley Shane Grey Miley S
1. So Contagious

_**This is my first fan fiction story on the Hannah Montana/Camp Rock section. I just got my new laptop, so I decided instead of making Final Fantasy, to move on to my next favorite phantom. Disney Channel. **_

_**Also, their names are from Hannah Montana and Camp Rock.**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYXD**_

For the past three weeks, I've been noticing a change in behavior around my older brother's girlfriend. She's around constantly and we're always going shopping together, looking around for something for her boyfriend. Although it's not exactly the time I want to have with her, it's still something.

They've been dating for three years now and well, quite frankly, I'm surprised that it has lasted this long, considering the age difference. She is five years younger than him. This means, she is three years younger then me. Also, my brother is very clingy at times and tends to get on your last nerves if you're around him too long. But, somehow, she's managed with his crazy cocky self for three full years.

These feelings just began three weeks ago when Jason told me he was going to propose to her. In some way, that sent a wave through me, and made me realize that I liked the girl he was going to ask to be his wife to love and to hold, to love him till death do they part, from sickness to health and all the other wedding crap.

It didn't just make me realize I like her… It also made me realize I have for a while. Now, of course I wasn't going to ruin anything for my older brother. This ment too much to him for me to go and try to serenade his girlfriend's way into my arms. That might have been okay before anything had gotten too serious between them, but it's, obviously, too late for that.

Now, I know that he hasn't asked her just yet, but me knowing that he is going to propose to and to try and steal her away from me, it wasn't exactly fair; Although, I know for a fact that I could get her to like me; if I tried hard enough. Girls do say I'm extremely attractive guy and I could be an underwear model. But, to her, I'm just her boyfriend's brother. But I can be_ so_ much than that. I could be her superhero, her gentlemen, her teddy bear; whatever she wants me to be, I could be it. But, she's with my older brothers. Jason Grey.

I could never compare with him. No; because he is the _"cute 'romantic' one"_. And I'm the _"cute jackass one who is just sitting around, thinking about a girl he can't have." _Yup. So this is what my life has amounted to. Thinking about the beautiful girl with the never ending sea of big blue eyes, and the wavy, long, brown hair. Thinking about the way her hair blows in the wind is like an angel on the horizon. The way it's so beautiful and lovely, that you can't find anything wrong with it. It's immune to the world's harmful beauties of the world. It's just _perfect_. And I'm so not.

This is one of the other reasons I can't be with her. I'm just not worthy enough for her. Jason, somehow, got very, _very_ lucky. He just so happen to be at the right place in the right time. Me? I'm never at the right places at right time. No! It's impossible. I'm just a fucking jinx.

Now, I'm beginning to understand that me wanting to be with the girl of my dreams, is getting to the point where it's obsessive. Sure. But, it's just all in my head. All these words will never come out of my head because no one wants to hear a 23 year old talk about how he is crushing on his brothers, could possibly be, fiancé. Nope. No one cares. It's like I'm a puppy in a pond looking at the families but he sees one that is the one family he knows will make it happy but some other rat of a cat gets chosen because it's looks retarded and fat. Yeah, I'm the puppy that stays in the pond and soon they just kill it. Not even caring that he had a life ahead of it. And all he ever wanted was to be with a family that loved and care for him. Those cold hearted killers of love.

Today's conclusion: _Life sucks balls._

**Well, it's short, for now, but, I thought I did quite a good job on it. Just tell me what you think, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell if there's something about my writing that I need to fix, just tell me, and I'll work on it XD Also, in this chapter I don't say Miley's name a lot only because Shane is still not letting himself say he likes Miley. So the next one will be up like really soonXD**


	2. Everything I Ask For

_**kWell, this is the second chapter two "Washable Market Stain". This one is going to actually has dialogue. I think I'm going to like this one a LOT better then the other one. It was very repetitive. **_

_**Well ENJOYXD**_

_One week later; after the proposal._

Normal POV

"Hey, so, I heard about the big news." Shane managed to say through his teeth, breaking the silence. He's been thinking about the marriage a lot and about Miley just as much ever since last weekend.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! I'm getting married!" She began to get up as she jumped up and down like a child being given candy for the first time. Miley truly was excited to be wed to the one, and only man she loved.

"But - I wouldn't be able to have an amazing wedding without a talented maid of honor." Miley claimed as she calmed down and slyly hinted to Shane. Swaying back and forth, shifting her weight from front to back.

"Well, you should be able to call one of your girl friends. I mean, when we were little, you said you would choose your best friend to do it, so call up that person up and ask." Shane got up and headed for the kitchen, soon coming back with an apple and organic peanut butter.

"Well, ya see… I_ do. _But, 'she's' not necessarily a girl."

"Okay? Well, who is it then?" Shane asked while taking a bite off his peanut butter filled apple, totally oblivious that she was hinting.

Miley began to get closer to Shane, sticking her lower lip out. As she got closer to him her blue eyes began to get bigger. She shifted her weight while playing with her fingers and feet.

"Well-"

"Oh no," Gray eyes began to grow wide. "No, no, NO WAY!" He began to back away making Miley let out a big sigh.

"Oh please! I only get married once, and to have you as my maid of honor would be the best thing you could possibly do!" Miley began to beg, but Shane looked away trying not to look into her eyes because he couldn't say no to her and her beautiful blue eyes.

"There's no way! That's supposed to be a girl's job! Besides, Jason probably would want me to his best man!"

"Actually, I talked to Jason, and he thought it was a great idea. He said he could get Nate to do it instead." Shane tried his best to ignore her. He crossed his arms across his arms and turned his back away from Miley.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I refuse to do something that would ruin my pride."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Really? I mean, yeah! See I knew I would get my way. Always have, always will." Shane then turned around to notice Miley on the coach, crawled up into a little ball.

"Oh no. Don't do that!" Shane pointed to Miley with a piece of an apple accommodated by peanut butter, slowly making his way towards her.

"Do what?" She began to put on her baby innocent voice that Shane could never say no to; especially when she would be on the coach in ball formation.

"The thing where you put on the cute little baby voice, crawl up into a little ball, and say nothing's wrong, UNTIL, you get what you want! I know you like the back of my hand Miles. And I must say, I'm pretty disappointed in you."

"I'm not doing anything like that." Miley managed to get fake tears and sobs as she curled her head in between her legs. _This_ was plan B if Shane didn't fall into her other little scheme.

"Oh, don't cry!" Shane put down his peanut butter and apple and went down on the floor on his knees, and began to sooth Miley, saying comforting words.

"Look, if you really want me to, I will. I'm sorry for not saying yes in the first place. You were right. You only have a wedding once, (under the conditions), and it should get whatever what you want at any cost." Miley's face lit up as she threw her hands over Shane's neck, pulling him into a long lasting hug. Which, Shane took in every moment of.

Soon, (to Shane's dismay), Miley pulled away at the sound of her fiancé's clapping.

"Wow. I wouldn't have ever thought Shane would 'actually' become your maid of honor." Jason walked over to Shane and started patting him on back, but Shane recoiled at his touch.

"Well, I love Miles and I'll do anything for her." Shane said, smiling over at Miley who wasn't paying attention. At that moment, she was looking at Jason who was making kissy faces over to her. She giggled so softly that it was just a whisper.

"Yeah, cause' Shane isn't in the room." The two then snapped out of it and blushed while looking over at Shane. Shane then went over to Miley and put his arm around her shoulder.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. I will do anything for Miles. Especially since it's her wedding, and plus, I hate seeing her cry." Shane looked over at Miley as she looked up at him then gave a chuckle and blushed.

"Well, it seemed like it was the only way of getting him to break. He is getting harder, and harder to convince these days." Miley said, directly to Jason. "We need to stay up tonight and think of some new ways to get what we want from Shane."

"Whatever you want sweetie," Jason replied while going up to Miley, which gave Shane the hint that he should drop his arm. After his arm left her comfortable shoulder, they then kissed each other. Shane left in a heart beat . It was a tad much for him to take. Even though he had seen them kiss before, it was just the worst seeing it now, knowing that they were getting married.

_Later _

Shane and Miley cooking dinner

Miley took a bite off the turkey and recoiled at the taste.

"Ugh! Shane!" Shane put down the salad he was working on and walked over to Miley and hovered over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"What'd you do to this thing?!" Miley poked at the turkey with a fork and looked around it.

"What do you mean what'd I do with it?" Shane replied, oblivious to the fact the turkey was overdone and seasoned WAY too much with random spices.

Miley looked up at him as if he were crazy. The turkey was probably the worst thing she tasted besides Uncle Earls mystery slaw potatoes.

(Miley's POV)

"We can't serve this! We're supposed to be give the family the great news, not a heart attack!" I picked up the mess of a turkey and walked over to the trashcan, but I was startled as Shane came over and shouted.

"What are you doing?"

"Throwing away this thing you called a turkey."

"No, you can't! I was going to nibble at it." Shane picked a random piece of the turkey and put it in his mouth. To my surprise, he grabbed another piece. Before I knew it he had a mouth full of the heart attack.

"Well, I don't know what food YOU were eating, because this is awesome!"

"What?! Your taste buds must be out of whack because, that was terrible!" Shane couldn't have possibly liked that turkey! I mean, the thing was burnt to the crust and had these terrible, random seasons on it. But, then again, I have to remember who I'm talking to. Shane Grey.

"Well, put that down and get back to work!" I went for the Stromboli as I remembered to keep him away from anything that included heat. "But, work on something that doesn't included fire or heat. Okay?"

"You got it!" Shane then went to work on the salad and few other things.

I was pretty lucky to have such awesome maid of honor.

_**HEHEXD**_

_**Shane; A maid of honor?**_

_**A gahgahgahgahgahX **_

_**Well, this was my favorite chapter so farXD Well, considering that I've only had two chapters so farXF**_


	3. Dirty Little Sercert

**Next chappieXD**

**This is going to the chapter be about Miley and Jason telling that their getting married.**

**Hope you enjoyXD**

**(Normal POV)**

Frankie and Kevin began to set the table as Miley and Shane put the finishing touches on dinner. The dinner would be seasoned stuffed turkey, salad that was equipped with tomatoes, sliced eggs, cubed ham and cheese, tomatoes, with Italian dressing, garlic mashed potatoes, and waffle fries for Shane and Frankie. The dinner was going to be a success, all thanks to Miley who saved it from Shane's bad cooking skills.

Shane now began to walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Trying to get in some football before dinner, but was ruined when Nate came in asked him to talk.

"Oh come on! Can't I just watch some football without being disturbed?!" Shane ranted as he got up and followed Nate to his room.

"So, how are things with Miley? Any improvement?" Nate knew about Shane's new feelings towards Miley and was actually happy, because he knew they belonged together since the 7th grade. Unfortunately, Miley met hearts with his older brother.

"Well, I'm her maid of honor." Shane replied in a dry, flat voice.

"Dude, that's awesome! You will have to spend so much time with her that she is bound to fall in love with you!" Nate found this as an opportunity for Shane. Although he loved Jason, they both knew Shane and Miley were meant for each other, not Jason and Miley. Everyone would always say they were going to get married one day and have a whole bunch of little tots running around in the nice sized house. They were just made for each other.

"If you actually believe she is going to leave Jason for me, you're crazy! They've been together for how long?! And also, it's not right. Imagine how much that would crush Jason. His little brother stealing his fiancé away from him and taking her heart? Besides, remember when Dean made Alex fall in love with him right after you gave her the promise ring for your 5 year anniversary? Remember how you felt?"

"Don't bring that up. That has nothing to do with this. This is about how you are going to get Miley to love you back."

"Dude, back this train up for a second. I never said I loved her." Shane tried to stay away from the 'L' word as much as possible. He knew it was love he was feeling, but he just found out she was getting married, so him loving her would make it that much more painful when they say their vows and say 'I do'.

"Okay, I can kind of read into things sometimes, but I know for a fact that you're in love with her." Nate knew he was right so, as many times as he would deny it, he would know he was lying.

Shane found all the reasons to lie about loving her, but, as long as Nate didn't tell anybody, there was no point in not telling him. "Okay, I'm in love with her, but, if you tell anyone I'll shove your guitar up your ass. Got it?"

"Got it." Nate agreed because he knew Shane, and he didn't lie about thinks like that. He loved his guitars and to have them up his butt would be unpleasant and uncomfortable.

"Okay, so let's go downstairs. Miley cooked some amazing smelling food." Shane got up from the bed and reached for the door knob when Nate asked,

"So you really love her?"

"Yeah, I really do." Shane smiled at the thought. " Okay so are you ready to eat?"

"All day, every day!" Nate replied, running passed Shane and down the stairs.

"Mmhmm, does that smell good!" Nate said after taking a big woof of the food.

"Yeah, well, it was hard enough to make it. Shane was a train wreck in the kitchen." Miley laughed as she thought back on how Shane ruined the salad and the turkey.

"Oh, and I'd stay away from that salad. He made it." Miley whispered over to Nate, though Shane heard it.

"Hey! I worked hard on that salad. I took a good thirty minutes making it." Shane pointed at Miley while coming down the stairs. Although the dinner was going to be delicious, the dinner conversation was going to be dreadful. Shane could imagine it now. His mom crying while thanking Miley for making her son happy. Then Paul would be congratulating them and telling Jason, "Way to go son!" Yup, the best.

"Hey Shane, can you call down the rest of the family? It's time for dinner." Miley said while putting the rest of the food on the table.

"Sure thing." Shane ran up stairs and knocked on Frankie and his parent door. They all came out and came downstairs to the amazing smelling food.

"Wow Miley! I must say, that smells really good." Paul complimented, making his way to his soon to be daughter in-law.

"Thank you Mr. Jonas." Miley smiled making her way to the table with Jason following her. Their hands were intertwined with each other. She looked up at Jason nervously when he gave a reassuringly squeeze to her hand.

"Well, let's get our grub on!" Shane patted his stomach as he sat down and looked at everyone, who soon were taking their seats.

Shane had to sit next to Miley, because she thought he should be beside her since he was going to be the maid of honor.

_During Dinner_

_(Shane's POV)_

Dinner was going pretty well if I do say myself. The turkey was phenomenal, no thanks to me. Frankie was making jokes throughout the whole supper about how bad of a cook I was. Every once and while Miley would look over at me laughing and smiling. That was the best. The worst part was Miley and Jason making kissy faces at each other. It was disgusting, unnecessary, and inconsideration for the rest of the family.

All of a sudden, I see Miley look over at Jason who nodded his head. Oh boy. They were going to tell mom and dad the 'great news' now. I've been dreading this topic the whole dinner. I really didn't want to be here while they told them, but Miley and the rest of the family would suspect that something's up, and I don't want that. Especially since this was supposed to be Miley's special moment, and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

"Well, everybody, Jason and I would like to tell you something." Miley said through her smile.

"Um, okay. What is it?" My mom asked interested into what they were going to say. Somehow, I think she already knew because she was already teary eyed.

Jason looked down at Miley and smiled at her broadly. They took a pause before they said anything. This was going to be just as painful as hearing it the first time.

"We're getting married!" Miley announced proudly as my mom started to smile while tears streamed down her face. She looked around. Dad. Frankie. Nick. Jason. Miley. Then me.

My face must have been really down because she looked at me very sympathetic. She gave me the look that said we were going to talk later. Mom immediately walked over to Miley and hugged her. She was sobbing and crying into Miley's blue and red blouse. My favorite one.

"Welcome to the family sweetie."

"Thank you." Soon enough, the question came up. The question I also was dreading.

Mom pulled away and asked, "So, who's the maid of honor?" Miley smiled broadly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up with her.

"Shane is." I forced a smile onto my face as my mom came over to hug me.

"Aw, sweetie that's so sweet of you!"

"Well, I really didn't have a choice." Shane mumbled as he smiled over to Miley who seemed to be glowing with happiness.

_After the wedding talk_

_With Shane and his mom_

(Normal POV)

Shane followed his mother into his room. She wanted to talk to him to find out what exactly was wrong with him. The whole wedding talk was a bit overwhelming for him earlier so he left early while they were talking about the honeymoon.

"Shane, honey, what's wrong?" Denise questioned as she had worried painted all over her face.

"To tell you the truth mom, everything." Shane opened up immediately because he truly needed someone who would say nothing but the truth. Unlike Nate who tells him they belong together and how he will win her somehow.

"What exactly is everything?"

"The whole wedding, I guess. It's just overwhelming to see Miley and Jason get married." Shane told his mother but left out a few things because it was just something he would want to tell her at a later time.

Denise knew he was hiding a big part of the whole thing. And she thought she knew what it was. "Is it that you are upset to see your best friend and brother getting engaged and soon married?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend; I don't want her to get married to my brother."

"Well, honey, weren't you the one who wanted them to get along and introduced them? And, I think there's a little more than just her being your friend." She tried to push a little more out of Shane because she just wanted to help him. And with him not telling her the full problem, wasn't going to help her help him.

"No, I think that's it." Shane tried to cover up so his mom would leave him alone and let him go on with his day.

"I think you love her sweetie." His mom blurted out bluntly. Shane let out and big sigh has he plopped onto his bed.

"What do I do? I'm in love with my brother's fiancé." Shane asked his mom, hoping for some answer that could actually help him.

"There's not much to do sweets but tell her how you feel and let it out before the wedding. I don't want you to suppress it because I know I wouldn't like it and Miley wouldn't eit

"Mom I can't tell her! This is something that is going to stay in between me, you, and Nate. Okay?" Shane compromised with his mom.

"But Shane, you can't keep it in. It's not good for you. Suppressing things cause depression and a bad self of steam. I can't let you do that to yourself." Denise argued with her son; trying to convince him to tell Miley.

"Please mom." Shane begged, sitting up with worry all over his face.

"No! You're going to tell her!"

"This is exactly why I don't tell you anything! I just want you to keep one secret, but I guess that's too much for you." Shane got up and walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mom asked in disbelief at what was happened and what just happened.

"Any place but here." And with that Shane walked out the door.

**Someone has a bit of a temper. Teehee.**

**Well I hope you liked that chapter. **

**I really liked itXD**

**The next one will be up really soon.**


	4. Over My Head

**This chapter is losely based around the song, "Over my head" by The Fray, and "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd. Play those songs to get the full effectXD**

**Hope you enjoy itXDD**

(Normal POV)

Shane walked passed Mileywithout making eye contact. With everything that was happening at the moment, Shane didn't want to talk to her right then and there since she was the root of the problem.

"Hey Shane! Where are you going?" Miley asked, oblivous to his anger.

"Out." He replied, going down the stairs and out the door . Leaving a big shack behind when he slammed the door.

He couldn't believe his mom wouldn't do that little thing for him. Just to keep a little secret for a while. Shane was just so angry and irritated that he didn't know what else to do then just get up and leave. So, he got in his Mustang GT, and left in a hurry.

Shane didn't know exactly where he was going to go, but any place but home was fine withhim. This day was way to much for anyone to handle. He obviously had to face his problems sometime, but right now wasn't it. Shane wanted everyone to be happy and not notice the hardships he is going through right now. He just need time to think and get away. With Miley there he knew he wouldn't be able to. She'd probably want to start to talk about the wedding, which, quite frankly, he didn't want to do right now or ever.

(Joe's POV)

During dinner, I did pretty well if anyone asked me. I interacted and was participant ; joining into the conversation. Putting in comments every once in a while. The point where I got quiet was once the marriage was pronounced and the honeymoon talk. But, besides that, I was putting up fine.

The talk with my mom, was also just something that I was upset about. Upset is probably the wrong word. The right word would be irritate or phenomenally angry. She didn't understand that there are just somethings that people want and should keep to themselves. Loving Miley would be one of them. I don't really think she even thought about the consequences. May it be good or bad. But, bad would be it for a fact. I knew what the outcome would be if I told them. Jason and Miley would call off the wedding and stop seeing each other. As much as I would love to see them breakup, I wouldn't want to see Miley and Jason (especially Miley) be upset all the time. I'd kill me just know I was the cause of their unhappiness. Plus, Mileywouldn't want to go out with me after breaking them up.

Now that I think about it, Miley and Jason will be getting married in about 9. Just 9 months and the most beautiful, glorious girl will be tookenaway from me. Although she was never with me, she would be off limits forever. Or for as long as their together. Which will be forever.

This is killing me much more then I thought it would. I really had myself convinced that I would be okay with this. About a week agoI told myself I didn't need her and that I'd find true love. Just not withher. So far I've had no luck with that. Though, I did have a date 4 days ago. That went terribly.

I was on a date with this girl named Miranda and I must say, WOW. She was pretty but no where as pretty as Miley was. She had bright red highlights in her pitch black hair,and a pale, round face. Miranda was very into the whole demonic things. All she'd talk about this star that I don't even know the name of. But it had something to do with witch craft. She even had a tattoo of it! Which, she wanted to show me. But, I passed down the offer.

Although I didn't want to leave in the middle of date, I had no other choice. So, while she ate the appetizer, I told her I was going to the bathroom. I think she didn't hear me because she didn't even nod. Miranda just kept on eating.I ran away from the , don't think I left her there with the check! I was gentlemen enough to pay the bill on the way out.

After that date, I went home and told Mileyall about it. She laughed and wished me some more luck withfinding someone special. I laughed along with her and told her I was scared for life because Miranda was like the devils apprentes. We made some more jokes and went to bed watching a movie. We were snuggled up on the coach in a blanket. She was against my chest while I had one hand on her waist and the other stroking her hair. The movie was called Maid of Honor.I really didn't want to watch it.

(Flashaback)

(Normal POV)

"As my maid of honor I demand you to obey me and watch this movie."

"There's no way! I love you and all but, I refuse to watch a chick flick!" Shane argued with Miley, trying to make her get away from the movie. Chick flicks

just weren't his thing. But, what boy's was?

"Do you have any better suggestion?" Miley put her hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

"Actually I do." Shane grinned while pulling out a movie.

"You wouldn't actually make me watch that, would you?" Miley questioned Shane at the movie he picked up.

"Come on, everyone loves a good horror movie."

"Don't get me wrong. I love horror movies it's just that " The Unborn" is out of the question."

"Don't you love me?" Shane asked as a friend. Though he wished he could ask her ask her. Just to see what she would say.

"Of course I love you," Shane's heart fluttered. "just not enough to watch that movie."

"I'll make a compromise with you."

"Okay, lets hear it." Miley was amused at the little battle they were having.

"We'll watch this movie tonight," Miley jumped up and down clapping. "But," She stoped to hear what he was going to say because it could be something important.

"We have to watch WHATEVER movie or show I want for a whole day." He then crossed his arms across his chest. Miley looked at him confused.

"That's crazy!"

"You said you loved me, didn't you?"

"I give you an inch, you take a mile." She shook her head at Shane. She was mused that he used that against her.

"Deal?"

Miley signed. "Deal."

"I knew you couldn't say no." Shane smiled at Miley then sat down on the and Miley followed.

At first, Miley snuggled against the arm rest on the opposite side of Shane. But after a few moments she was cold, and needed some snuggled up against Shane's chest. He grabbed the blanket that was at the edge of Miley'sfeet and pulled it over the both of them. After a couple minutes of comfort, Shane and Miley began to put their hands on each others body. Miley put her hands on Shane's chest and playedwith his shirt. While Miley did that, Shane put one hand on her waist while he stroked her hair.

He was happy they choose Maid of honor to watch. It was the best 3 hours of his life.

(End of flahsback)

He usually pondered at the memories that they've had together. Watching Maid of honor was one of his favorite memories. Sometimes he even thought that Miley liked him back because the way she smiled or acted around him. She would turn her head during the town meetings and memick . They would laugh and get kicked out of the townhouse. They would then walk home together laughing. When they would get home they'd watch a movie or just sit up in Shane's

room, lay down on his bed and talk.

Mileywould even flirt withShane every now in then. Shane knew she was just kidding though,so he'd just make a joke out of it by flirting back with an Elvis voice. She'd laugh and Shane would smile ; happy to know he could make her laugh. Mostly, whenever he saw Miley and Jason together, all he saw was kissing or fighting. Then again, he's not around all the time. God only knows what they do when Shane's not around.

Most of the time, Shane would leave Miley and Jason alone in the house to have their own time together. He could only imagainhow it must feel to have your girlfriend and having your brother there, just being the third wheel in everything they did. But, when he was mad with Jason, he'd stay there and go inbetweenthem, putting his arms around both of them. Jason would normaly get mad and leave for a ride. Then, Shane would take Miley up into his room and play some

board games with her. After an hour or so, Jason would come back and get just as mad when he found Miley sleeping in the arms of his brother.

Mileyand Shane never knew, to this day, that Jason ever saw them sleeping together. He actually saw them about 5 times in the past month. Jason was extremely upset, but he knew nothing would happen because he knew Miley loved him, not Shane. Though, he did question Shane's feelings for her. He knew something was would find little letters that would have lines scratch out that had things like "I've loved you for awhile" and "Me and you just make sense". He now has about 5 or 6 letters that Shane wrote.

(SHANE'S POV)

After a while of just sitting in the Burger King parking lot, I began to cool down. Not thinking about things really helped. Suppressing all of these feelings wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but it was just a way of getting all of those feelings out of my head. The anger and jealously just seemed to wash away. Now, when I get back to the house, they might come back, only because of the new conversation that was going to be all around the house. And, worst of all, I was going to have be apart of that talk. I'm the maid of honor. Lucky me.

Sooner or later, I'm going to have to go home, but I rather not. It's so peaceful to be in the car alone, listening to Pink Floyd. I can't do these when there-are 6 people in the house, and 7 if Nate's girlfriend is over, trying to talk me into doing something with them. They don't understand that I don't always want to hang out with them. I like to have time to myself where I can just write music, or chelax for a while.

The only person I will let come talk to me during my relaxing time (if I have one) is Miley. Not because I'm totally in love with her, because she comes to talk with me for a reason. She doesn't just come up to bother me into going roller blading or to watch That 70's Show. Though, it's a very appealing series. I love the love triangle between Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde in the 5th season. I was just watching the episode where it's Jakie's birthday and she didn't tell Hyde that it was, so when Kelso came in with a pink blouse for her, Hyde got angry and jealous. So, Hyde suspected that Kelso was trying to steal Jackie away from him. Kelso denied it, but it was so true. He just wanted her all for his own. But, in the end, Jackie and Hyde's love conquered , I love that show.

But, that's besides the point, I can't go home right now. But, I'm beginning to get hungry and mom said she was going to make dutched chocolate cake tonight, and everyone knows that dutch chocolate cake is my favorite. Epeciallywhen my mom puts whip cream on top that is in a shape of a heart, then fills the middle with hershy kisses. It's the best.

If I do go home, it'll only be for the fact that my mom is making cake, which, quite frankly, is kind of stupid. By doing that, I would make a total ass of myself. I'd walk in, say I'm sorry for yelling at you and just leaving, then asked if I could have a peice of cake. That, ladies and gentlemen,that, is what you call an asshole. Now, I won't do that to myself for the fact that I'm not one. I'm a well behaved gentlemen that works hard for what he wants. And right now, all I want is a piece of that dutch chocolate cake.

So, after convincing myself to go home, I drove out of the Burger King parking lot, and went to my house. It took me about 10 to 15 minutes to get home, and to be honest, I was really scared and nervous. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't be? I rudely left the dinner table, yelled at my mom for wanting me to tell Miley I loved her, then fore most, I ran out on Miley without making any eye contact. I made a fool of myself just an hour ago. How am I suppose to come in and just act like every things chill. Well, I'll tell ya, not so easily.

As nervous and scared I was, I turn the car off and got out. The house looked so much smaller now, maybe it's because of the fact I'm scared out of my mind or it really did shrink.

I now started to head for the door where my fate would be decided. Okay, well maybe I'm being a little over dramatic, but, I could either get a lecture, or be drowned in hugs and kisses. And, I think we both know which one is most likely to happen.

While I was walking up the lawn, I could hear Miley talking to my mom about Jason.

" I really love Jason, but it seem like he is more concerned about his work life. He's barely ever home." Miley sounded really upset, and it killed me to see hear her like that.

"Aw, Miley, he's just trying to earn enough money so you can have your dream wedding. Jason really wishes he could be here all the time with you, but, it's difficult, but Shane is always there for you."

"I know." It sounded like Miley said it through a smile. "Shane has helped me a lot. Whenever I need him, he's there. I'm so lucky to have the most amazing best friend on the earth."

"He really cares for you. ."

"Yeah, and I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without Shane. Most likely lose my mind." Miley and my mom giggled.

It felt really good to know that Miley cares for me just as much as I care you her.

It kind of made me less frightened to go in. I actually had more courage in me then ever. Maybe, just maybe, they both forgot about the whole thing and I could get my cake in peace.

Without even thinking, I pressed the door bell. I could hear footsteps and little snickers as they got closer. Then, BAM! The door opened and the snickering stopped.

_Oh crap._

**HeheXD**

**This chapter was in Shane's head a lot, which I hope you don't mind. **

**I really haven't paned out how the next chapter is going to be like, BUT, it might come to me tonightxD **

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing itXP**


	5. I'm In Love With a Girl

(Shane's POV)

Mom and Miley looked at me with the same unreadable expression. At that moment I couldn't tell what they were thinking or going to say. I didn't know how to react or what to say. The only thing I could really do was wait.

Suddenly Nate came inbetween Miley and my mom and looked at me like I was a five year old who just did something wrong.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Ya know, it was quite peaceful without loud, roudy Shane in the house."

"Nate, go up to your room. I want to talk Shane." My mom shushed off Nate and went aside so I could enter.

She directed me to the living room and sat me down.

"Miley, sweety, may I talk to Shane alone please?"

"Oh, of course! Take all the time you need." Miley left the room and went up the stairs.

She would most likely go talk to Nate because, by the looks of it, Jason wasn't here right now.

I looked started playing with my nails and stared down at my feet. I didn't know if she was upset that I left, happy that I'm home and safe, or both.

My mom then went and sat down next to me, patting me on the shoulder.

"Shane, honey, I'm sorry."

(Miley's POV)

When I walked up I remembered that Jason wasn't home, but at work.... **again. **And Shane was talking to . The only person I could talk to was Nate . Which, quite frankly, isn't all that bad.

I finished walking up the flight of stairs and knocked on Nate's door.

"Who is it?" Nate replied in a murmur.

"It's Miley. I need someone to talk to."

"Come in."

I walked in akwardly and just stood at the door, not knowing what to do.

Nate put down his book and patted a side next to him on his bed.

"Come on. I don't bite." I chuckled and walked over and sat next to him criss cross apple sause.

"Nate?"

"Yeah Smiley?"

"Do you know why Shane ran out today? He seemed like he was going through something really hard." I'm really curious.

"Well, my mom was kind of not being understanding of the situation he was going through for the past month. He tried to explain it to her, but she was just making it worst, or he thought so."

"What was it?" Nate's face was soon painted with panic as though he was trying to fabricate a story in his head.

"Well, it's- well he -, it's not something he would want you to know." Nate finally spat out.

"Nate, if there is anything Shane hasn't told me yet, he is going to do so, so just tell me and when he tells me I'll just act suprise." This sounded like a good idea to me.

"Okay. He really loves this girl," Oh, "but she's getting married."

"Well, I can see how that would be a problem,"

"Yeah, it is. Well, she's marrying his best friend, and he doesn't want to tell her or his friend because they' split up and they'd be upset, so he'd be upset. My mom just wanted him to tell her before the wedding."

"Maybe that would be best. He can't surpress it forever." I told Nate, because it's true. Nothing stirrs more problems then surpressing everything.

"But, the girl and him have been best friends forever, and if she doesn't feel the same way, it could ruin their friendship." Nate made a good point there.

"I guess, but it's all in the eye of the beholder. Like, persay Shane secretely loved me, and he decided to tell me, I would stay friends with him because I know he can't controll who he falls in loves with."

Nate whispered something that sounded like, "I wish he knew that." or "I wish he heard that." but I couldn't tell for sure.

(Down With Shane and Shane POV)

"It's okay." I replied trying to avoid any conflicts.

"No, I shouldn't have told you how to deal with the situation." Well thank you captian obvious.

"But, that doesn't mean you get off the hook for just running out like that. There was no reasoning for it. If I really upseted you, you should've just said so. It was very immature of you." What. The Fuck. Did she just say that? As much as I wanted to curse like there was no tomorrow, I didn't. Why, you may ask. Well, I just simply thought it was a complete waste of my time. My mother obviously learned nothing from this experience. It was like the time I was gone was a big black hole in her brain.

"Whatever mom."

"You know what Shane? You can act the way you want, live the way you want, heck, you can even screw up your life if you want, but I'm telling you now, I'm not going to be there when you get yourself in trouble. My hand is not going to be one of the hands offering to help." What she was saying stung a little.

"I try to have my patience with you, but I can't anymore. You're 23 years old. It's time you get a job, get a house, and learn how to deal with responsibilities."

"You want me out of the house?" That was something that I don't think I could do.

"When you get a steady job and pay, yes. You will have to move out."

"But Jason still lives here with Miley and so does Nate. They're all still living here. Why can't I?"

"Jason needs to live here right now until the weddings over. All the money Miley and him are making is being spent on the wedding and that isn't helping them with getting a house. Then after Nate graduates college, he too, will have to move out." Right now, with my mom yapping on and on, I really just got more tired. I just wanted to feel the comfort of my body taking shape of the matress and my head hitting my racecar pillow.

"Mom, may I please go to bed? I'm really tired." My mom looked like she was just getting started but she still showed the sympathy that a mother always has when her child is tired or in pain.

"Of course, but this confersation isn't over." I shook my head breifly and then got up.

"Night."

"Good night Shane."

When I got up the stairs I saw Miley coming out from Nate's room with a confused expression on her face. Right now I didn't know how Miley felt towards me from the way I acted earlier. But I guess the only way to find out is to actually talk to her.

I took a deep breath and started walking toward her.

"Miley?"

"Oh, hey Shane." She replied in a pretty preppy/tired voice.

"Look, about eariler-"

"It's okay. Nate told me why you ran out and, well, I could see how you would be upset at the situation at hand. So, I take today to no offence at all." Miley smile sympatheticly and then put her arms out in hug formation.

"Does someone need a hug?" She questioned and I replied simplely by going forward and putting my hands around her upper shoulders.

They hug was extremely sweet and I enjoyed it very much. But there was something different about this hug. This hug just stood out. It seemed as though Miley wasn't all there. Like she had some peice of imformation that she shouldn't have had.

I'll let it go, but it just didn't seem right.

Miley then pulled away a smiled broadly.

"So, Jason's not here?"

Her smile then went away slowly. Not going unnoticed by me."Sadly, no. I guess it's just another night sleeping by myself."

"It doesn't have to be like that. I have a humungous bed that could carry like 5 people." She seemed very pleased the way her eyes lite up.

"You won't mind?"

"Miley, I thought we talked about this. I will never, ever, say no to you sleeping with me. I'll do anything for my best friend."

"Thanks so much."

"Well, you can go on and head in and get comfortable. I'm going to go talk to Nate really quickly."

"Course." Miley replied in a hushed voice and walked into my room, shutting the door behind her.

I entered Nate's room and I found him half passed out on his bed with a book in his hands.

I got extremely close to his face and screamed to it.

"Nate!" His first reaction was to hit me. I was tooken back so I fell on the floor grabbing my left cheek.

"Wha- Shane? What are you doing in here?" His face had confusion, tiredness, and shock painted all over it.

When I recovered from the hit I got up, and started to talk.

"What did you tell Miley?!" When I first said that, his nose crinkled and he squinted his eyes, making him look mighty confused. But I could see his face become more understanding as he creased his face of all rinkles.

"Oh, well, I just told her why you left earlier."

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I just told her that you loved this girl and she was getting married to your best friend." _Phew._

"Okay, if that's all you told her, why did she have this confused sad face when she left room? Explain that!"

"Look man, I don't have anything to do with how she felt towards what I told her. That's all her." Nate made this face like he was extremely sincire. There was no way that I couldn't believe him. He looked **dead** serious.

"Just asked her. Now get to bed. I have an early date tomorrow morning." With that he turned over, getting into his comfortable spot.

I really had no other choice then to leave his room and go into mine.

When I opened the door, it revealed Miley sitting on the middle of my bed criss cross apple sause, looking at some photos.

"Comfortable?" She jumped a little then put her hand over her heart, catching her breahte.

"Woah, relax." I went over to the bed and sat to the left of her.

"Sorry."

"No need to say sorry."

There was then a little moment of scilence. Kind of awkward if you ask me.

"So, whatcha looking at?" I asked, breaking the scilence. Miley rummaged through the pictures, putting them into the box, that by the looks of it, came out of.

"Oh, nothing. Just pictures." She replied, putting the lid on the top and stuffing it under the bed.

"So, who's the girl?" Her questioned kind of took me off guard. I could tell by the way she looked at me, that she truely cared.

"You don't know her." That was a complete and total lie, but she seemed convinced.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Will I ever get to meet her? You know, I want to meet my best friend's crush." She was getting more more questioning.

_What am I suppose to tell her? "No, she lives in Africa." I can't tell her no, because we promised eachother that we'd always meet the other's crush or boyfriend/girlfriend. But, I'd be lying through my teeth if I tell her that she could. And even more, I'd have to find some friend or family to pretend to be her, and it'd be one big mess._

"Well? Can I?"

"How can I say no to you?"

Miley giggled lightly and began to snuggle into the bed.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Um-hm." She replied with her eyes shut and her head against the pillow.

I climbed under the covers and scootched over to Miley. When I put my arms around her, she laid her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Shane."

"Night Miles. I love you."

"Love you too."

**BAH! **

**Shane surely got himself in some sort of trouble! **

**Question,**

**What kind of girl should Shane conjure up to show Miley?**

**I'm not entirely sure yet. I just kind of go with the flow, and right now, the flow in my head in clouged. So, yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and do XP**

**Sincerely,**

**Noeliz**


End file.
